Sirius' ToDo List
by MoonBay11
Summary: It's just a short story on a prank Sirius decided to play on his fellow Marauders and the consequence for doing so.


Diclaimer: I don't own it obviously

Sirius' To-Do List

It is the seventh year of the Marauders reign, and a certain little…okay, not _quite_ so little…mischief maker by the name of Sirius Lee Black was being mischief deprived. He was sitting on his bed, thinking of his last prank, (which was about five hours ago when he put 'Sticking Peanut Butter' in Peter Pettigrew's underpants). So, as Sirius sat on his bed thinking, an idea popped in his head, (which doesn't happen often). This idea of Sirius' was this…"I'm gonna make a to-do list…"

Soon after this rare show of thought from Sirius, another certain Marauder came in search of this one. This Marauder you would think was Sirius' brother. Yes, that is right. The one that came in search of Sirius is none other than James Harold Potter. James walked into their dorm and saw that his friend was not there. "Oh bugger. Where could that mutt be?" He looked around the dorm and something caught his eye. Underneath Sirius' pillow, there was a piece of paper sticking out. 'Hmm…wonder what that could be?' he thought as he went to Sirius' bed and took the paper. He quickly looked around again, took out his wand and muttered something. A white beam shot from his wand and he scanned it over the dorm to make sure no one was there. Satisfied that no one was there, he quickly unfolded the paper and read it contents. And this is what it read….

Sirius' To-Do List

1. Sleep with Moony. ("I was wondering when you would come out of the closet Padfoot.") (James words)

2. Kill Moony. (Shock "That's interesting…")

3. Kill Prongs. (Shocked still "Hay! You don't even bother to sleep with me before you kill me?!?!")

4. Marry Lily. (Angry "What the…")

5. Kill Wormtail after wedding. (Angry and shocked "I'm gonna kill HIM!!!")

6. Have a child with Lily. ("Angry, shocked, and murderous "I SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL THAT MUTT!!!")

7. Laugh ass off at Prongs' face when he reads. (Three words…."Death to Padfoot.")

After James had finished Sirius' to-do list, he was about ready to kill his best friend. "That S.O.B! I am gonna KILL him!!" After that was said, he stomped out of the dorm and ran down the stairs into the common room. Sitting there were the other two Marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They looked up at a steaming James.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Remus said, concerned. James just shoved a piece of paper into his face. Peter looked over his shoulder and read the paper too.

After they were both finished, they were ready to make the four Marauders a trio. "Why that….MUTT!!" Remus said. "He isn't going to sleep with ME!" Peter just shook his head, shocked.

"Let's go find him." James said and the other two quickly agreed. Just as they stood up, who walks down the stairs? None other then Lily Marie Evans. She was just in time to see the three boys get up and throw a piece of paper to the table. Then the three boys stomped off out of the common room.

'Wonder what's got them mad?' Lily thought and walked to the table to pick up the piece of paper. She uncrumbled the piece of paper and read it. After SHE was done, the rage of the other three could not compare to hers. "SIRIUS LEE BLACK!!!" she screamed. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISHED YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!"

And she ran out of the common room and ran past the shocked Marauders. "Hurry up or you'll NEVER CATCH HIM!!" she screamed over her shoulder and the other three hurried up.

Mean while, our mischief maker, Sirius, was laughing his ass off (as it said in the to-do list) in one of the hidden rooms. He was under the invisibility cloak and laughing as he watched James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans try finding him on The Marauders Map.

A few hours later, Sirius came back to the common room. He was still chuckling when he spotted a piece of paper that read, 'To: Padfoot'. So, he picked it up and unfolded it. And this is what it read…

Lily, Remus, Peter and James To-Do List

1. Find Sirius

2. Tackle Sirius

3. Tie Sirius down

4. Murder Sirius

Sirius didn't know until it happened. The three murderous wizards and a witch were behind him and they did just what the to-do list said. They first found him, then tackled him, then tied him down. Luckily, they didn't murder him. But they did something far worst….

During dinner, Sirius and the other Marauders (and Lily) were missing. The other students (and the teachers) were wondering what mischief the Marauders were up to now. About five minutes, they found out.

Lily came in and behind her were Remus, James, and Peter. "Presenting," Lily said "the new and improved Sirius Lee Black!" and she stepped away. You now could see that the three boys were holding someone. They pushed the person in front of the hall and everyone looked shocked. Mr. Black was now Ms. Slytherin. He was in a green robe, with silver embroils. His once black hair was now silver with green streaks. And he wore green and silver make up and silver high heals. And around his next was a snake necklace that kept screaming, "I love Slytherins!" He even had boobs.

It didn't even take a moment before heard you heard snickering. Soon the whole Great Hall was laughing so hard that some were rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs. Sirius just glared. His friends were laughing, and even Lily. Soon, Sirius had had enough and stomped out of the Hall muttering, "They can't even take a joke."

The End


End file.
